


vulnerable

by souldews



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, Post-Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souldews/pseuds/souldews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And it’s true I can’t go on without you<br/>Your smile makes me see clearer</p><p>--</p><p>It’s Yu’s last day in Inaba, and Yosuke's staying over. All Yu can think of is goodbye; or rather, how to not have to say it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	vulnerable

it’s a sleepless night and yu’s sitting near the window, temple meeting the glass, vacantly staring into the vast starry sky. inaba’s a sleepy town, it’s always been, and at this hour one can’t hope to see any sign of life at all. his eyes shift and trace a path along the streets of inaba, sees nothing, no-one, out of the occasional dog or car driving by.

he thinks of police cars; they would sometimes pass at night on the occasional catch, or simply night patrol. 

he thinks of adachi.

adachi.

he thinks of adachi, of the tv world. of the investigation team, of the adventures they had, traversing in a world so large in a box so small, a world so unknown in a piece of technology so mundane and familiar.

~~tries not to think about how it’s all over.~~

blaring in the background is yosuke’s snore, long since faded into white noise. yosuke does snore a lot when he’s tired; it’s one of the little things yu’s picked up about yosuke.

one of the many little things he’s picked up.

one of the many little things he’s going to miss.

his thoughts are a stream of continuous murmur of events and an amalgam of words, chasing themselves in his head like a never-ending train and consequently chasing sleep away from him.

he thinks he might not sleep tonight.

might as well, because it’s his last day, and he wants to savor it.

he cranes his head towards yosuke, eyes now tracing the silhouette of yosuke’s sleeping form, the rise and fall of his body.

even in sleep, yosuke is never still, shifting occasionally; it’s as if his body remains animated even if it’s time for stasis, as if his limbs recall the way they move in the tv world, of the adventures they had.

~~and how they’re all over now.~~

the snoring stops and fades, and yu raises an eyebrow in confusion. the confusion soon fades with the rise of yosuke’s head, however. yosuke’s awake, and yu peels his temple away from the now-fogged window glass.

"hey," yosuke greets him with that sleepy voice of his, one that never fails to stir up pleasant feelings in him and it almost makes him purr.

"hi." yu says back, soft.

yosuke gets up, moves to the window and rests his head on yosuke’s shoulder, face fitting right in the crook of yu’s neck. yu feels warmth pressed on him as yosuke shifts closer to him.

"why are you up?" yu asks.

"i could ask the same, partner." yosuke replies, a laugh bubbling out of his throat. then, "my back was cold. also, you’re being loud." yosuke says, mock accusation in his voice.

"oh?" yu turns to bury his nose in yosuke’s hair; it smells of sleep and musk and the detergent the dojimas use to wash futons. "how so?" he murmurs into the locks of yosuke’s hair.

"you’re thinking and i can hear it from all the way there." yosuke points out, eyes closing. "you don’t sleep when you’re thinking."

yu has to admit he’s right.

before he can fire a retort about how yosuke can’t hear him think, yosuke already asks him the question he knows yosuke will ask.

"what are you thinking of?"

_inaba. adachi. the tv world. everything. nothing. goodbyes._

_“_ you.”

_you, and how to say goodbye without saying it._

in the dark, the grin yosuke gives him flashes brighter than all the lights in inaba combined.

"never knew you were such a stupid romantic." a playful punch to his arm, and yu recoils slightly, more from surprise and less from actual pain.

"i’m only being truthful." yu scowls slightly. 

yosuke reaches up and presses their lips together, soft and slow and chaste and yu’s eyes slide close for the first time that night. yosuke tastes of the color yellow and orange, of junes and music, of sunshine and of joy and he kisses yosuke back and hopes yosuke hears the  _i love you_  he’s not saying.

"don’t scowl, your face will be stuck that way." the last bits of that sentence is swallowed by a gargantuan yawn from yosuke, and yu can’t help but smile slightly.

"go back to bed." yu nudges him slightly.

"no. you’re leaving today."

the words shock him into silence.

it’s a while before he can manage a tight nod.

"…you’ll come back, right? for golden week."

_we’ll see each other again, right, you won’t forget me, right, you won’t leave me alone, right?_

yu pretends he can’t hear the loneliness and desperation rolling off of yosuke in waves.

"yeah."

_wait for me?_

yosuke’s smile is watery.

"can’t wait."

when they kiss again, yu is left fervently hoping he isn’t tasting that hint of salt he thinks he’s tasting, pretends he can’t feel the slight tremble of the mass pressed next to him.

pretends his cheeks aren’t wet; pretends his vision isn’t blurring.

pretends the arms that come around him isn’t because yosuke felt that too.

—

when the train pulls further away from inaba, yu leans onto the window of the train, temple pressed to the windows of the car.

this time, he doesn’t pretend to hide the way his shoulders shake and the way it’s suddenly hard to breathe.

(it’s not like there’s anyone to hide it from anymore.)

—

**Author's Note:**

> hahah oops i hate it when your beloved person is another ocean away.
> 
>  
> 
> kudos and a little comment (maybe) if you liked it? c:


End file.
